Girl Meets Water Rafting
by SpecialK92
Summary: Cory's class is studying the pioneers and he decides to let the class go ride in a canoe. He wants the field trip to go prefect. However, on the day of the trip, he finds out the canoes were already taken. So the class has to go water rafting. What else can go wrong... the current is strong which causes Cory, Maya, and Riley to get separated from their group.
1. The Day Before the Field Trip

Fall Break was over and the kids were back at school. All of them were talking about what they did over fall break. Riley and Maya had an interesting story to tell. They had an adventure in the mall, when the new Disney store opened. When history class started, they took their seats.

"Okay class, I hope you all had a nice and peacefully fall break," stated Cory. "While you were on fall break, I was doing lesson plans. I've got one lesson that you are going to love. We will be studying the pioneers. The pioneers were people who went exploring and found new places."

"How did they go exploring, they didn't have cars?!" declared Farkle.

"I am aware of that Farkle," answered Cory. "Where was I? Oh, yes, that's right I was talking about the pioneers traveling. One way they traveled was by canoe. I want to make this history lesson fun and enjoyable. So instead of giving a history lecture, I've made arrangements for another field trip."

Cory looked straight at Riley and Maya. She knew that he didn't forget that they missed the bus and didn't make it to the ball game. And he still had the Disney store adventure fresh in his mind.

"Dad, it isn't going to be like the last field trip," Riley commented.

"We will discuss that later," answered Cory. "I've made arrangement for you to go ride in a canoe and explore the great outdoors for yourselves. So tomorrow, we are going to go on a class trip. After we go ride in the canoes, we are going on a hike and have an outdoor picnic. I want everyone to wear comfortable clothes, wear tennis shoes tomorrow, and don't wear any jewelry or watches."

He had permission forms on his desk. All of the kids picked up a form and took off. They were excited about the trip. Riley went over and talked to her father.

"Dad, you don't have to worry, we won't miss the bus!" promised Riley.

"I know that you won't, because I am going to make sure of that. Both you and Maya are going to be riding with me to school instead of taking the subway. I don't want a repeat of the Yankees field trip."

"Does that mean Maya is spending the night with us again?" Riley asked.

"Yes, she is. I've already made arrangements with Katy. She doesn't want a repeat of the Yankees trip either. I called Maya last night and told her she was staying at our house tonight. I told her to pack a bag and bring it to school, because she'd be riding home with us after school," responded Cory.

That afternoon, Maya rode home with Riley and Cory. On the way home, Cory went to pick Auggie up from school. When they got the Matthews apartment, Maya took her bag to Riley's room. The girls started working on their homework. While the girls were doing their homework, Cory was grading papers. Around 5 PM, Topanga came home and Cory noticed that she brought home dinner. She stopped by the Chinese restaurant on the way home.

Shortly after Topanga got home, she called the kids to come to the table to have dinner. The kids told Cory and Topanga about their day at school. Topanga was glad to hear that Auggie didn't get in trouble at school again. He was friends with Ava Morgenstern and she usually got them both in trouble. If Ava thought about doing something, she usually did it. She could talk Auggie into doing whatever she had planned. Everyone knew that Topanga didn't like Ava too much.

Right after the kids ate dinner, they took their showers and got ready for bed. Maya wore her blue pajamas and Riley wore her purple night gown. Cory and Topanga let them stay up until 9:00. At 9:00, all the kids had to go bed.

After the kids went to bed, Cory was sitting on the couch with Topanga. They were talking about their day at work. Topanga could tell Cory was nervous about the field trip. They talked about how Cory felt about the Yankees field trip. Topanga reassured him that this would be a better field trip. She told him that he was going to be there and he could watch the kids. Long before the field trip, he decided that he was going to have adults come to help watch the kids. The people who had agreed to come along was Minkus, Shawn (Cory's best friend), Janitor Harley, and Katy. Topanga had court the next day and she couldn't come along with them. Cory had his fingers crossed the trip would go okay without problems.


	2. The Day of the Trip

Cory sat his alarm clock to go off at 5:30 in the morning. He wanted the trip to go perfect. He decided was going to ride in the same canoe with Riley and Maya. Cory knew if he kept the girls with him they couldn't get into trouble. He couldn't hardly sleep because he was excited about the trip. Finally at 11:30 PM, he fell asleep.

Six hours later, the alarm clock went off. Cory shut the alarm clock off and went to wake up the girls. He told them to get dressed and come for breakfast. Riley went into the bathroom to change her clothes. She changed into a pair of jeans, a light blue tee shirt with navy stripes. She also put on her favorite blue pullover, since it was going to be a little cold that day. After Riley came out of the bathroom, Maya went in there to change her clothes. She changed into a pair of jeans, and a yellow tee-shirt with navy polka dots. Maya also put on her favorite grey sweater with multi-colored stripes.

Once they changed their clothes, they went to the table for breakfast. Topanga had fixed pancakes for the kids. At the table, the girls talked about how they were excited about getting to ride in a canoe. Cory just wanted everything to go smooth. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the girl falling asleep on the subway.

After they finished eating, Cory, Riley, and Maya walked outside and got in Cory's car. He started driving to the school. He told them he didn't want any funny business because it was an approved school trip. The girls could tell that he meant what he said. So they didn't say a word about the trip, while they were on their way to school.

When they got to school, the bus was already there waiting for his class. The parents were dropping their children off. Minkus drove Farkle, since he was going on the trip too. Katy rode to school with Shawn. Janitor Harley was already at school. Once everyone was there at school, they got on the bus, and took a seat. The adults were in the first two rolls on the bus. The kids were behind the adults. Maya and Riley was sitting in the seat in front of Farkle and Lucas.

After a 45 minute drive, they finally got to their destination. Everyone got off the bus and followed Cory inside the park gates. He was surprised to see that there weren't any canoes waiting for him. He asked the owner where the canoes were. It just so happened that Einstein Academy were studying the pioneers too. They arranged the trip for their students to ride in a canoe as well, but they arranged their trip before Cory did. Cory went and talked to the owner of the park. All of the canoes were gone, and all they had was water rafts. The owner asked if he'd settle for them, so he did.

"Okay class, we have a change of plans. All of the canoes are gone so we are going to be riding in the water rafts instead. Four students can ride in each raft. An adult will be riding in each raft with the students. Please be sure to put on your life jackets. "

Cory already told the other adults that he was keeping Maya and Riley with him. So, they got in one of other rafts with the students. They only had about five rafts, so Maya, and Riley got in the last raft. They were told that the current was strong and to hold on the raft. After everyone got in to their rafts, they took off.

"Dad, why are there only two students and one adult in this raft?" asked Riley.

"Because we have 22 students in the class. I decided that an adult should ride in each raft with the students. I told the other adults that you'd be riding with me. I don't want a repeat of the last field trip," declared Cory.

"Mr. Matthews, there's mom, Janitor Harley, Shawn, and Minkus on the trip too," replied Maya.

"I'm aware of that Maya. We just happened to run out of students. That is why it is only you and Riley in this raft," answered Cory.

"Dad, you're riding in this raft too," stated Riley.

"I'm aware of that Riley!" remarked Cory.

"Riley, I think your dad is about to get mad," warned Maya.

"I just want this trip to go prefect!" yelled Cory.

So far the trip was going smooth. Cory had both the girls riding in the same raft with him. He'd know at all times where they were and what they were doing. They were enjoying their ride down the river. Just then the current got stronger, like owner of the park said.

"Dad, the current is getting stronger. The raft is shaking!" said Riley.

"I'm aware of that!" answered Cory.

"Mr. Matthews, we're coming up to some rocks," declared Maya.

The raft had trouble moving down the stream with the rocks in the way. It was putting scraps on their raft. Maya kept looking ahead. She saw that they probably went the wrong way.

"Mr. Matthews, I think we went the wrong way," stated Maya.

"Why do you think that?" asked Cory.

"Well, we came to fork in the river. There was a sign that said don't take the left side the current is stronger. It said use your paddles if needed!" answered Maya.

"Why did you, use the paddles to help us take the right lane?" answered Cory.

"We didn't have any paddle in here!" answered Maya.

"Well, then we didn't you tell me there weren't any paddles for us to use?! Cory shouted.

"Because, I didn't know that we needed them," answered Maya.

While Maya and Cory were arguing, Riley kept looking forward. She was afraid that they would come up on more rocks. Every so often, she kept looking down to see how fast the current was. The current was getting stronger. All of a sudden, Riley saw that they were going to pass some trees. She saw that some of the branches were long and had sharp points on them.

"Dad, Maya, I think you better look what we are going up on!" shouted Riley.

Both Maya and Cory saw the current was getting stronger and they were about to come up on some sharp branches. They realized that branches were broken and were hanging down towards the stream. All three of them noticed that one of the branches could poke a hole in raft.

" , what do you want us to do?" asked Maya.

"Everyone keep their life jackets on, and hold on the raft!" ordered Cory.

As they passed the branches, Cory saw that there was a small hole in the raft. One of the braches must had touched their raft. He could feel the raft was slowly losing air. They didn't have anything to repair the tear.

"Girls, do you feel that the raft is beginning to lose air?" asked Cory.

"I was just beginning to notice that," answered Riley.

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Maya.

"We don't have anything to repair it, so we will have to get out of the raft," declared Cory.

"Mr. Matthews, you are crazy! If we get out, we will be swept away by current. We could go over a water fall!" Maya stated.

"I am totally aware of that Maya! That is why I say we get out of the raft!" demanded Cory.

"When do we get out?" asked Riley.

Cory looked around to find a place that would be safe for them to escape from the raft. He saw that they were about to pass some rocks. That would be the perfect place to get out.

"Girls, when I saw now, I want both of you to get out of the raft on the left side and try to grab on to one of those rocks!" ordered Cory.

He kept looking straight ahead to see how much longer they had before they were close enough to get out of the raft. As they were getting closer, he saw the rocks were bigger than he thought. That would be the perfect time to get out of the raft.

"Okay, girls, I want you to jump out of the raft now!" shouted Cory.

All three of them jumped out of the raft and were being washed up stream to where the rocks were. As they were getting closer, Cory was trying to swim ahead to grab on to a rock before the girls passed by him. He was able to grab on to a rock. He held on to one of the rocks with one hand, and just as Riley passed him, he grabbed her arm. Maya was a little bit behind Riley. Just as Maya was passed by them, Riley stretched out her hand and grabbed Maya.

"Dad, what do you want us to do now?" asked Riley.

Cory looked all around him to see if there was anything nearby. He saw that they were was a tree right next to them. Cory noticed that there was a branch low enough for them to grab on to.

"Okay, girls, there is a tree branch right above us. I want you grab on to it," said Cory.

"Mr. Matthews, if we let go of the rock, we will be washed away," stated Maya.

"Maya, how many times do I have to tell you? I am aware of everything you said!" declared Cory. "I'm going to grab the branch. After I pull myself up, I'm going to reach down and help you two get up in the tree."

Cory held on to one the rock with one hand, and he stretch out and grabbed a hold the branch. He pulled himself up, and then he reached down to help Riley and Maya in the tree.

"Mr. Matthews, what are we going to do now?" asked Maya.

"Maya, I have no idea. This field trip has been ruined," stated Cory.

"You don't know that, for sure," Riley stated. "Everyone else could be having a good time."

"Riley, I know. I was hoping that we could have a prefect field trip. I didn't want to worry about you two falling asleep on a subway, missing the bus, or getting into trouble," answered Cory.

"But, you were with us," replied Maya. "We didn't get in trouble. You noticed that raft was going to lose air, you got us out of the raft, and you made sure we got to safety."

"Thank you, Maya. I just have to figure out a way for us to get back with our group," answered Cory.


	3. At the Boat Dock

Meanwhile, the rest of Cory's class made it down stream. They got out of their rafts at a boat dock. After they got out of their rafts, they took off their life jackets.

"Hey, where's Cory, Maya, and Riley?" asked Shawn.

"I don't know, they should have been here by now. What is taking them so long?" replied Katy.

"Everything is fine, "replied the man at boat dock.

"Well, then how do you know everything is fine?" shouted Shawn. "They should have been here by now. There were five rafts, when we started out. Only four have made it to this boat dock! Where is the last raft?"

"I don't know?" answered that man at the boat dock.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" yelled Katy. "You help run this stupid boat dock every day!

"Yes, I do," answered the man at the boat dock. "Usually, it is for Canoes. But, we recently started doing water rafting a few weeks ago. You were the first ones who tested them out."

"Well, you should have had trained professionals test them out!" declared Shawn. "In the first four rafts there were at set of paddles. When we came to the fork in the river, there was a sign. It said the left side had a stronger current. The sign advised us to use our paddles to help us make it over to the right side if necessary! Did the other rafts have paddles?"

"I don't know?" answered the man at the boat dock. "I just help people get out of their rafts and canoes, when they come down here. The man at the top of the owner of the boat dock. He knows more than me."

"Then we want to go talk to owner!" declared Katy.

All of the other kids were wonder what was going on. They were wondering why Maya's mother and Shawn were scream at the man at the boat dock. Even Minkus and Janitor Harley were surprised that Shawn and Katy were arguing with the man.

"Dad, what is going on?" asked Farkle.

"Farkle, I have no idea. From what I am hearing it sounds like Cory, Riley, and Maya haven't caught up with the group yet," replied Minkus.

"Where are they?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know?" answered Minkus.

"Do you think you could go get your helicopter? You could search from the sky," recommended Farkle.

"I like the idea, but we are going to have to see what the boat dock company is going to do first," answered Lucas.

"If I had my own Farkle Nation, we'd act now!" declared Farkle.

"You don't have a Farkle Nation yet," replied Minkus.

Janitor Harley wanted to try to keep the kids from hearing Katy and Shawn argue with the boat dock man. So he had them go over to the park and play on the playground. It turned out that park had its own food court and the kids could order hamburgers, hotdogs, corndogs, pizza, sandwiches, etc.

But, Lucas and Farkle stayed with Farkle's dad. They wanted to know what was going on. They knew that Cory, Riley, and Maya were late meeting up with them. Minkus knew that the two boys didn't go over to the park yet.

"Boys, why haven't you went with the rest of the class?" asked Minkus.

"We want to help find our friends," answered Lucas. "We know that Mr. Matthews has the girls with him. But, we still want to help."

"Somebody, is going to have to have get a hold of Topanga!" declared Farkle.

"Mr. Matthews told me that she had to be in court today," replied Minkus. "I can't call her because I don't have her work number or cell phone number."

"You are in luck because I do," answered Farkle.

"Farkle, how did you get her number?" asked Minkus.

"She gave it to me, Lucas, and Maya," answered Farkle. "She gave it to us in case we needed a ride to school, or see if was a good time to come over to see Riley."

"Why didn't tell me you had her number?" asked Minkus.

"Nobody asked us," answered Lucas.

"I don't want to call her, because she could be in court. I'll just send her a text message," replied Minkus.

He got out his cellphone and started to text Topanga. He told who her who was texting her, how he got her number, and what was taking place during the field trip. After he finished texting her, he put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"I've just texted her. It may be a little while before I hear from her," replied Minkus."

Just then, Minkus' cell phone started ringing. He took the phone out of his pocket and checked to see how was calling. It turned out that Topanga had just got his message and texted him back. He read her text.

"What did she say?" asked Farkle.

"That court was canceled, because somebody took a plea bargain. She was getting stuff ready to present to the court system," answered Minkus.

"I meant what she said about Cory, Riley, and Maya?" asked Farkle.

"Oh, she said she is on her way right now. She called Dewey's parents to pick up Auggie from school," answered Minkus.

"Does she know where to meet us at?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, I told her where we're at. She was familiar with this park and would be her within the next the next 20 minutes," stated Minkus.

Farkle and Lucas were watching the parking lot to watch for Topanga. A black SUV was driving on to the parking lot. After the car was parked, somebody very familiar got out of the car.

"Lucas, I see a lady running in our direction," stated Farkle.

"It looks like it is Topanga," replied Lucas.

"Boys, I think you're right," answered Minkus.

Topanga was running towards them. It looked like she was having trouble running because she was wearing shoes with heels. She was wearing black pants, a light blue shirt, and a black blazer.

"Minkus, I got here as quick as I could. I got your text about Cory, Riley, and Maya. You said something about going water rafting and them getting separated from the group. What happened?" asked Topanga.

"When we first got here all the canoes were gone. All they had were five water rafts. They held five people. So there was an adult and four students in each raft. In Cory's raft, it was just Riley and Maya. When we got to the boat dock, only four rafts were present," replied Minkus.

"Well, then where is the fifth water raft then?" asked Topanga.

"That is what the text was about. We don't know exactly where it is," answered Minkus. "As soon as we got to the boat dock Katy and Shawn have been having a shout match with the man at the boat dock," answered Minkus.

" Why would they have a shouting match?" asked Topanga.

"Well, let's just say that they just got the water rafts. And it turns out that we were the first ones to test it out," answered Minkus. " We had paddles in the boats and the current was strong. We came to a fork in the middle of the river. It said the current on the left side was much stronger and to use the paddles if needed to avoid going left. All of us had paddles, but we don't know about Cory's raft."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THEY GOT SEPERATED FROM THE GROUP BECAUSE SOMEBODY DIDN'T MAKE SURE THEY HAD THE RIGHT EQUIPTMENT IN THEIR RAFT?!" shouted Topanga.

"In others words, that would be the best way to put it," answered Minkus.

As soon as he answered Topanga, she went over to the man at the boat dock and joined Shawn and Katy. When she joined the shouting match, she was worse than Shawn and Katy. Topanga started calling the man at the boat dock every name in the book.

"Topanga, must be pretty mad. I've never heard her talk like that before," stated Lucas.

"Farkle, lets walk over towards the waterfall," suggested Lucas.

"Okay, why?" asked Farkle.

"I'll tell you when we get over there," answered Lucas.

They quietly walked away from their group and headed towards the water fall. They saw something orange at the top of it. It looked like it had deflated. The boys tried to get a better view of it. Lucas saw that there were some rocks that looked like rock climbers used. Lucas told Farkle that he used to do rock climbing back in Texas.

"Lucas, what do you want me do?" asked Farkle.

"Keep watch, while I climb these rocks," answered Lucas. "Don't worry, I've done rock climbing for years. I'll be okay."

Farkle kept watch as Lucas began to climb the rocks. He had to climb for 20 minutes to make it to the top. Once he made it to the top, he was able to identify the orange object. It looked like it was almost completely out of air, it was laying on a rock.

"HEY FARKLE, WHAT COLOR WERE THE OTHER RAFTS?" asked Lucas.

"THEY WERE ORANGE," answered Farkle.

"I THINK I MAY HAVE FOUND A RAFT, BUT IT HAS SCRAPS AND A TEAR IN IT! I THINK IT COULD BE THE OTHER RAFT!" shouted Lucas.

Shawn, Katy, Topanga, Janitor Harley, and Minkus saw Farkle next to the waterfall. They saw Lucas was at the top of the waterfall. All five of them ran over to where they boys were at. Lucas looked down and saw the adults were mad.

"LUCAS, WE DID NOT GIVE YOU AND FARKLE PERMISSION TO BE NEAR THE WATERFALL. AND WE DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO ROCK CLIMBING!" yelled Shawn.

"SHAWN, CLIMB UP HERE!" stated Lucas.

Shawn wouldn't climb up there. So Lucas walked to where the rock to get the raft. When he picked it up, it was completely out of air. After he picked up the raft, he through it down in the waterfall. Then he climbed down the rocks.

"Lucas, why did you climb up there for? And what did you throw down here?" asked Topanga.

"Farkle and I noticed something orange at the top of the waterfall. I wanted to get a better view, so I climbed the rocks. I think it may be a raft." Answered Lucas.

Topanga, Shawn, Katy, Minkus, Janitor Harley, and the man at the boat dock looked at what Lucas had thrown down. It looked it was inflatable and it was in the shape of a raft.

"Well, what do you know, there is the last raft," stated the man at the boat dock.


	4. Hanging From the Tree

"It must be Cory's raft!" declared Shawn. "When they came to the fork in the river, they must have taken the left side."

"I bet they did!" answered Katy.

"But, where are they now?" asked Topanga. "We are going to find them."

"Mrs. Matthews, the current is to strong. Only at motor boat would stand a chance against the strong current? We only have one of those here, but only the people who work here are allowed to use them," said the man at the boat dock.

"Do you know that I am a lawyer and you can be taken to court for something like this?" asked Topanga. "You could be fined or have jail time for something like this."

"She means business, I've been friends with her for years," stated Shawn.

"Okay, you can use the boat. We'll have to take you all up to the top," stated the man at the boat dock.

"Who's driving the boat?" asked Topanga.

"I will, I've driven one of those before. They are really fast and you have to know what you are doing," stated Shawn.

"Fine then," answered Topanga. "I want Minkus and Janitor Harley to stay behind and watch the kids. Katy, Shawn, and I will go look for Cory, Riley, and Maya."

The man at the boat dock escorted the three of them to where the motorboat was stored. Meanwhile, Cory, Maya, and Riley was still sitting up in the tree. It seemed like they had been there for hours.

"Mr. Matthews, how long have we been up here?" asked Maya.

"Maya, I told you several times, I don't know. I didn't wear a watch and I don't know how much time has passed," answered Cory.

"Dad, how long do you think we will be here?" asked Riley.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to think about how we are going to get down. The current is too strong. We could get swept away. I'd say we'd be here, until somebody comes to get us down," answered Cory.

"But, Mr. Matthews, that could take hours!" declared Maya.

"I am totally aware of that Maya!" stated Cory.

"Mr. Matthews, everything time I've pointed out something you have given me that same answer," said Maya.

"I'm sorry Maya. I'm frustrated and I don't know how everyone else is going to react when they find out that we got separated from the group," answered Cory.

"They will probably be mad as heck," suggested Riley.

"Do you think they will find out where we are?" asked Maya.

"I am hoping so. When I helped you two into the tree, I noticed that the raft drifted down stream. However, I don't know where it is by now," replied Cory. "The raft had a tear in it, and it was beginning to loose air when we got in the tree. It could already be out of air by now."

"Mr. Matthews, is there any land nearby?" asked Maya.

"Maya, I don't see any right next to us. There is some land nearby, but I don't think that we could reach it?" replied Cory.

Riley noticed that the branch that they were sitting had a crack in it. She wondered how long it had been there. She moved closer to see how big the crack was. When she saw the crack, she noticed that branch wasn't going to support them much long.

"Dad, what would you do, if there was a crack in this branch?" asked Riley.

"I don't know, what I'd do," answered Cory.

"Well, you better think quickly, because I see that the branch has a crack in it," stated Riley.

Maya was sitting close to Riley. She leaned over to look at the crack. When Maya looked at it, she saw that it was getting big. Just then she noticed that it was beginning to collapse.

"Mr. Matthews, do you feel the branch is beginning to collapse?" asked Maya.

"Yes, Maya," answered Cory.

Cory looked up to see if there was another branch above them that they could quickly grab. Luckily, there was and they wouldn't have to stand up to reach it. They'd be able to reach up and grab the other branch.

"Girls, there is a branch right up above us. I want you to reach up and grab it," declared Cory.

"Mr. Matthews, after we grab it, we will have to hang onto the branch, until someone finds us!" stated Maya.

"Maya, I'm totally aware of that. Would you rather hang from the tree or fall into the water?" asked Cory.

"I guess I'd rather hold on to the branch," answered Maya.

"Well, reach up above you and grab the branch!" demanded Cory.

Cory and the girls reached up and grabbed on to the branch. As soon as they grabbed the branch above them, they felt the other collapse and fall in the water. It was washed away by the current.

"Dad, how long are we going to have to hang from the tree?" asked Riley.

"Until, somebody comes to get us," answered Cory.

"But, that could take hours!" remarked Maya.

"Maya, I'm going to tell you the same thing that I've been saying to you all day. I am totally aware of it!" responded Cory.


	5. The Motor Boat

After, a long walk, Shawn, Katy, and Topanga finally got to the other boat dock. They saw the other man who helped the kids into their rafts. The two men lead them to where they kept the motor boat. They were each given life jackets and Shawn sat in the driver's seat. Katy and Topanga sat in the back. One of the men told Shawn how to start the boat and he started the boat. They took off to go look for Cory, Riley, and Maya.

"How far do you think that we are going to have to go?" asked Shawn.

"Until, we find Cory and the girls," answered Topanga.

"Lucas and Farkle found their boat, when it was at the waterfall. Hopefully, we shouldn't have to go out too far," stated Katy.

"How long will it take to get to the fork in the river?" asked Topanga.

"We aren't that far," answered Shawn. "I can see it from a distance."

When they came to the fork in the river, Shawn turned left. They started to travel on the left side. Shawn slowed down so they wouldn't miss seeing Cory and the girls. All of a sudden it started to rain.

"Shawn, it is raining. We need to hurry and find them," warned Topanga.

"I know that, I see that we are coming up to a tree. And there are three people hanging from it!" stated Shawn.

"It must be Cory and the girls!" declared Topanga.

Cory, Riley, and Maya saw a motor boat coming in their direction. They assumed that somebody was looking for them. When it got closer, they noticed Shawn. Topanga and Katy were in the back. They started shouting for Shawn to stop the boat. Shawn parked the boat underneath them.

"How are we going to get down from here?" asked Maya.

"Just let go off the branch," responded Shawn.

All three of them let go of the branch and fell into the back seat of the boat. They were glad that somebody had finally found them. They were also glad to see Topanga, Katy, and Shawn.

"How'd you know where to find us?" asked Maya.

"Lucas and Farkle found your raft on the waterfall. Lucas used to do rock climbing as a hobby, so he climbed to the top of the cliff to see if it was your raft," answered Katy.

"How'd you get a motor boat?" asked Cory.

"Topanga threatened to take the people who owned the boat dock to court," answered Shawn.

"Topanga didn't mean it," stated Cory.

"Yes, I did!" remarked Topanga.

"Are we going to join the group now?" asked Maya.

"Yes, Maya, we are. I'm turning around and we are going to take the right side and meet the class," answered Shawn.

"I'm never going to take my class on a Cannoe trip again!" stated Cory.

"But, Mr. Matthews, the trip wasn't bad!" declared Maya.

"Really, I don't call getting separated from the class good. We had to jump out of the raft, grab rocks, and then grab a tree branch. After we were sitting on the branch, it had a crack in it and we had to grab the branch right above us. I didn't like hanging from a tree!" answered Cory.

"Maya, you better quit while you're ahead. I think Cory has had enough for one day," whispered Topanga.

"So dad, what are we going to do after we get back with our group?" asked Riley.

"We are going back to school!" stated Cory.

"Cory, I don't think that is going to happen right away," warned Shawn.

"Why not?" answered Cory.

"The motor boat isn't working now," answered Shawn.

"That's just great!" yelled Cory.


	6. Helicopter

It was almost time for school to let out and the kids were getting on the bus to go back to school. Farkle and Lucas were worried because Shawn, Katy, and Topanga had been go for long time. They should have been back by now. The boys knew that they ran into trouble.

"Dad, they aren't back yet, I don't want leave knowing that Mr. Matthews, Maya and Riley are missing. And I also don't want to leave without knowing where Topanga, Shawn and Katy are. Can we do anything?" asked Farkle.

"Well, we can't do anything right now because you all have to get to school. We are going to have to get on the bus, since I didn't drive. But, after we get off the bus, we will get in my car and go to Minkus International," answered Minkus.

" , why are we going to Minkus International for?" asked Lucas.

"We are going to get my helicopter and we will search from the sky," answered Minkus.

"Did you hear that Lucas? We are going to get to ride in a helicopter!" declared Farkle.

"Yes, I am going to let you ride with me. But we need to alert the cops to look into this matter. They need to look at the boat docks before anyone else comes here," replied Minkus.

"Auggie is at Dewey's house. Do you think we are going to have to alert Dewey's parents?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, I'll call Dewey's parents and tell them what is going on," answered Minkus.

"Will this be on TV?" asked Farkle.

"Yes, it probably will. But, it isn't always good to be on TV. This will probably cause this boat dock to close down," answered Minkus.

Minkus and the boys got on the bus. The boys took a seat in the back. Farkle's dad sat up front and got out his cell phone. Lucas and Farkle knew he was making a few phone calls.

"I hope that the Maya and Riley are okay," replied Lucas.

"I am sure they are. They are with Mr. Matthews. But, I hope Shawn, Katy, and Topanga are okay," answered Farkle. "I wonder if they found Mr. Matthews and the girls."

Meanwhile, Shawn was still trying to get the motor boat to start and it wouldn't. He had tried everything. The tank was full of gas and nothing appeared to be broken. Cory, Topanga, Katy, and the girls were sitting in the back. They were hoping that Shawn would tell them that he figured out what happened.

"Everybody, I know what is wrong with the motor boat!" declared Shawn.

"Then what is it?" asked Cory.

"I think the battery is low," answered Shawn.

"If you knew the battery is low, then why did you bring it out on the water?" yelled Cory.

"Cory, that's enough! We didn't know that the motor boat had a bad battery. When we got on the motor we were more concerned about finding you and the girls. The boat's condition was the last thing on our minds!" declared Topanga.

"Can we call triple A?" asked Cory.

"Cory that only works for cars" answered Topanga.

"Well it is raining and we are getting wet!" shouted Cory.

"We are aware of that !" remarked Maya.

"Maya, why did you say that for?" asked Cory.

"Because that is how you answered me all day, when I pointed things out," answered Maya.

"Cory, I am sure that Minkus and the boys are trying to do something," said Topanga.

"All they can do is get in a helicopter," answered Cory.

"How'd you know he has a helicopter?" asked Shawn.

"He told us on career day, when he talked about Minkus International," answered Cory.

At the end of the day, Auggie was told he was going home with Dewey for a while. When Dewey's mom picked him and Dewey up, he asked what was going on. So, Dewey's mom told her. She turned the radio on to listen to the local news. They were talking about what happened at the boat dock regarding the Matthews, Shawn, Katy, and Maya. He asked if he could use her cell phone. She handed it to him. He dialed a number.

Meanwhile in Philadelphia, Amy was watching the news. Alan had just came back, from visiting . When Alan walked in the phone began to ring.

"Alan will you get that?" asked Amy. "I'm watching the news, about a boat dock in New York."

"Sure," answered Alan.

Alan picked up the phone.

"Hello," answered Alan. "Hi, Auggie. You are talking to grandpa. What are you doing?"

Amy still continued to watch the news, until she heard Alan ask Auggie why he was going home with a friend. She got up and walked over to where Alan was. Alan was still on the phone.

"Auggie, I hope you have a good time at your friend's house," stated Alan.

"Alan, what is going on?" asked Amy.

"Can you hold on for a minute Auggie?" asked Alan. "Your grandma wants to ask me something."

"Alan, what is Auggie doing?" asked Amy.

"He is going home with a friend for a little while. It turns out that Cory's class went on a trip at the boat dock to ride in a canoe. But, all of the canoes, were gone. So they had to ride in water rafts," answered Alan.

"Is it the same boat dock that is on the news?" asked Amy. "On the news, it says that the boat dock is shut down and may be closed because some water rafts weren't checked. It says three people are lost. Then it said three other people took a motor boat to go look for them, but they haven't returned to the boat dock yet."

"I'll let you talk to Auggie," answered Alan.

He handed the phone to Amy.

"Hi Auggie, you are talking to grandma. Did Cory's class go on a trip to the boat dock?" asked Amy.

Alan listened to Amy's conversation with Auggie. He could tell what she was about to do. He walked over to Mr. Feeny's house and knocked on the door. Mr. Feeny came outside.

"Alan what are you doing back over here?"

"Sorry, George. Auggie called us and said he was going home with a friend. Cory took his class on field trip and they all rode in water rafts."

"I was watching that one TV. The boat dock could be shut down. The news reporter said that three people got permission to ride a motor boat. Apparently, one of those three people is a lawyer. The lawyer threatened to take the boat dock to court."

"It sounds like something Topanga would do."

"Yes, it is Topanga."

"Why do you think it is Topanga?"

"Alan, Amy is walking over towards us."

Alan and Mr. Feeny saw that Amy was done with her phone call. Alan knew that Amy learned all of the details. She was probably coming over to tell Mr. Feeny.

"Alan, what are you doing over here?" asked Amy.

"I came to tell George about Auggie's call. Turns out he was watching it on the news too," answered Alan.

"Auggie just told me everything. We are going to New York," declared Amy.

All of a sudden, they started to hear a loud noise. It continued to get louder and louder. They looked all around to see what it was. All three of them saw a helicopter beginning to land Mr. Feeny's backyard. It had Minkus International on it.


	7. Free At Last

"Why is there a helicopter in my yard?" shouted Mr. Feeny.

Amy and Alan began to put two and two together. Stuart Minkus was in Cory and Topanga's class. He owned Minkus International. It was most likely him.

It turned out that it was Stuart Minkus, but he wasn't alone. He had two boys with him. Amy and Alan knew it was Lucas and Farkle. They had met them a few times when they went to visit Cory, Topanga, Auggie, and Riley.

"Hello, Mr. Feeny," greeted Minkus.

"Stuart you'd better have a good reason for parking your helicopter in my yard!" declared Mr. Feeny.

"Oh, he does," answered Farkle. "I'm Farkle Minkus and this is my friend Lucas Friar. We are friends with the Matthews. We came to get Amy and Alan. We got a call from Dewey's mom when we got to Minkus International. We were told Auggie was about to call Amy and Alan."

"We knew that you'd be on your way to New York, so we decided to fly to Philadelphia to come get you," declared Minkus.

"Stuart, thank you for thinking us," stated Amy.

"After we find the Matthews, Shawn, Katy, and Maya, we will bring you back home," stated Minkus.

"George, we are going to New York. Do you want to come with us?" asked Alan.

"It would be interesting to see what Cory has gotten into this time. We had a lot of interesting times, when I was his teacher!" remarked Mr. Feeny.

Amy, Alan, and George got in the helicopter and they took off. Minkus told them wear their seat belts because he'd flying faster than normal. He also told them when they got to boat dock area, to look down to see if they could see anything.

Back at the motor boat, the Matthews, Shawn, Katy, and Maya were wondering how long it would be until somebody came to get them. The girls wondered if Minkus was going to come get them in his helicopter. They had always wanted to ride in one. Just then, Riley and Maya saw something coming in their directions. It sounded like a helicopter.

"Dad, I think we are safe and sound!" shouted Riley.

"Why do you think that?" asked Cory.

"Look up there!" shouted Maya.

All of them looked up in the air and saw a helicopter flying down towards them. It must be the Minkus' and Lucas. The helicopter landed right next to the motorboat. Minkus opened the door.

"Sorry, we took so long, we had to make a special trip to Philadelphia!" shouted Farkle.

"How did you bring?" asked Cory.

"Your mom, dad, and Mr. Feeny!" answered Lucas.

"Boys, please let me get everybody in," stated Minkus. " It is going to be a little crowed in here. So please enter one at time."

Everybody that was in the motor boat, got into the helicopter and it took off. Cory was glad to see his parents and Mr. Feeny. Amy, Alan, and told him about Auggie calling his grandparents. But the Minkus' went to get them after Dewey's mom called Farkle's dad.

"I can't believe this is all over!" shouted Cory.

" , I think you know how it felt to be in my position, when I had you in class," stated .

"Shawn and I weren't bad, were we?" remarked Cory. "We had a lot of fun."

"True, but we never had an experience like this," answered Mr. Feeny.

"Where are going now?" asked Cory.

"We're going to land in the parking lot so Topanga can get her car," answered Amy.

"We told them everything we were going to do," stated Lucas.

"Dad, can we ride in the helicopter?" asked Riley.

"We are all going home!" declared Cory. "Today is Friday and I want a weekend to recover."

"Since it is Friday, can grandma, grandpa, and stay with us?" asked Riley.

"We'd love to but we didn't pack our bags," answered Amy.

"We can let you all off, then fly your parents and Mr. Feeny back to Philadelphia to pack their bags. Then we can fly them back to New York. We will also fly them back home at the end of the weekend," stated Minkus.

He landed by Topanga's car and the Matthews', Harts' and Shawn got in the car. They went and got Auggie. After Topanga pick him up they drove home. When they got home, Amy, Alan and Mr. Feeny were already there.

"How'd you get here so soon?" asked Cory.

"We rode in the helicopter. You'd be amazed by how far it can go," stated Alan.

"Kids get ready for bed," declared Topanga.

Riley, Maya, and Auggie got in their pajamas; then they went to bed. Shawn, Katy, Topanga, Cory, Amy, Alan, and Mr. Feeny took a seat at the table. Cory started talking about the trip and what happened.

"Mr. Matthews, I bet you know what is like to be in my position," remarked Mr. Feeny. "You and Shawn were similar to Riley and Maya."

"Like when?" asked Cory.

"When you turned my house into a bed and breakfast, and when you were at my cabin," answered Mr. Feeney.

"Well, let me tell you about the girls, Farkle and Lucas getting locked in the junk yard, and Riley and Maya missing the bus," stated Cory.

He started telling them about those two incidents and they started laughing. This was another day Cory would never forget. They all wondered what was in store for him next. All of them stayed up for along talking about what they did in Mr. Feeny's class.


End file.
